Happy Birthday, Hirosan
by AnanasPineapple
Summary: Dedicato alla mia Hiro-san che oggi festeggia il suo compleanno. Suki yo, Hiro-san! 3


**Happy Birthday, Hiro-san! (by Nowaki)**

"_Amore non è guardarci l'un l'altro, ma guardare insieme nella stessa direzione" (Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)_

Prefazione.  
>Carissima Hiro-san, so benissimo che questo, rispetto ai molteplici regali che riceverai, è quello più semplice e forse banale. Purtroppo lo ammetto tristemente, sono sempre stata abbastanza incapace nel realizzare grandi regali o sorprese quindi, nel compensare questa mancanza, ho voluto aggiungere un po' di mio, scrivendoti qualcosa; sai bene che l'unica cosa in cui sono abbastanza capace è scrivere, scrivere fino al resto dei miei giorni, raccontare storie, vite, dolori ed amori: sono nata per far questo e tu, meglio di chiunque altro, puoi capire cosa intendo.<br>Visto che sei, tra tutte, quella che meglio può capire ciò, ti condividerò qualcosa di mio, di scritto, rimanendo sul banale e scrivendo appunto una piccola one-shot su Nowaki ed Hiro-san. Spero ti piaccia! 3  
>Prima di iniziare, voglio però concludere questa prefazione ringraziandoti. Tu probabilmente, a volte, ti sorprendi di questi miei slanci così insoliti di affetto nei tuoi confronti: non posso farci nulla. Ti voglio sinceramente e realmente bene, sei mia amica e come tale mi preoccupo e spesso (forse troppo spesso, quindi ti chiedo di perdonare la mia eccessiva insistenza ed insolenza in certi momenti) cerco di esserti vicina, anche se siamo lontane molti chilometri, con reali parole di conforto e di affetto. Perché manca questo nel mondo, il reale affetto, senza bisogno di maschere, di finzioni o falsi e vacui sorrisi. Quindi, nel mio piccolo mondo un po' strampalato e troppo, troppo utopistico, ti mando ancora una volta i miei sentimenti di affetto nei tuoi confronti. Ti voglio bene, non dimenticartelo mai, Hiro-san 3<p>

«Azzardati ad organizzare qualcosa per il mio compleanno e ti meno! Lo so che stai architettando qualche cavolata!». Erano queste le esatte parole di Hiro-san, quando, qualche giorno fa, lo aveva scoperto mentre guardava ricette di torte. Nowaki si era limitato ad alzare lo sguardo con un sorriso innocente, rispondendo che non sapeva assolutamente di cosa stesse parlando ma che doveva preparare una torta per una festa dei bambini in ospedale. In parte era vero, la festa c'era, ma non era stato del tutto sincero. Che sciocco che era, Hiro-san! Come poteva non organizzargli qualcosa, era ovvio! Il compleanno di Hiro-san cadeva una volta l'anno quindi era obbligatorio festeggiare!  
>Il problema era come festeggiare?<p>

Nowaki camminava con lo sguardo serio e pensoso, guardandosi per i negozi. Davvero, era in panico: cosa regalargli? Come festeggiare? Come rendere felice Hiro-san? Allora, pensiamoci. Nowaki si sedette sulla panchina, concentrandosi su una lista di oggetti e possibilità.  
>"Ad Hiro-san piace scrivere, piace la letteratura, forse un libro? No, ne ha troppi e non saprei quale scegliere, non me ne intendo particolarmente… Una penna stilografica? No, sembra troppo stupido…"<br>Nowaki sospirò malinconico, lasciando scivolare le dita affusolate tra i capelli blu scuro.  
>«Wacchan? Sei tu?». Una voce familiare suonò sopra la sua testa. Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo e lo incrociò con il volto familiare ed amichevole di una anziano signore ben vestito, accompagnato da un paio di uomini vestiti in giacca e cravatta, forse degli assistenti.<br>«Maeda-san! Quanto tempo, come sta?» Nowaki si alzò, sorridendo beatamente al signore anziano. Non vedeva il signor Maeda da moltissimo tempo, probabilmente da quando si erano incontrati insieme ad altri 4 signori al parco per la festa del signor Yama. Ora che ci pensava, era lo stesso giorno in cui aveva incontrato per la prima volta Hiro-san.  
>«Oh Wacchan, si va avanti, non posso di certo lamentarmi! Ma tu invece? Sei davvero cresciuto, ora sembri un uomo fatto e finito! Come va? Frequenti l'università?» chiese il signore anziano, poggiando amichevolmente una mano sul braccio del ragazzo, non potendo arrivare alla spalla. Nonostante fosse invecchiato, sembrava ancora un uomo arzillo ed in salute.<br>«Sì, Maeda-san, sto frequentando la specializzazione in medicina e procede bene..» rispose Nowaki pacatamente. Il signor Maeda sorrise e continuò a dare pacche sul braccio, in segno di approvazione.  
>«Oh, Wacchan, che bella cosa! Sono davvero felice! Ma cos'è successo? Ti vedevo molto afflitto, qualcosa ti preoccupa?». Lo sguardo del signor Maeda era realmente preoccupato. Nonostante si fossero conosciuti poco, Nowaki aveva la capacità di farsi apprezzare all'istante dalle persone che lo circondavano. Nowaki sorrise, senza rispondere inizialmente. Non voleva dar pensiero al signor Maeda con i suoi piccoli problemi, dopo tanto tempo che si rivedevano ma, allo stesso tempo, non voleva mentirgli.<br>«Bhe, Maeda-san… Devo organizzare un compleanno ed un regalo ad una persona a me molto cara, ma sono a corto di idee e volevo fargli una grande sorpresa…». Il signor Maeda lo guardò pensieroso, grattandosi sul mento coperto da una piccola barbetta bianca; un sorriso lo illuminò all'istante, quasi fosse stato colto da un'illuminazione geniale.  
>«Wacchan, tu hai tanto aiutato me e i miei amici con la tua compagnia solare e la tua simpatia, che voglio davvero aiutarti.. E forse so come fare!». Frugò nella tasca interna del giaccone nero che indossava, alla ricerca di qualcosa, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso e curioso di Nowaki. La mano estrasse dalla tasca due pezzi di carta piegati; con l'altra mano gli aprì e gli stirò in modo che fossero presentabili e li porse al ragazzo. Erano due biglietti per un prestigioso onsen fuori Tokyo.<br>Nowaki guardò i biglietti allibito, tenendoli nelle mani senza poterci nemmeno credere. All'istante li ridiede al proprietario.  
>«No, Maeda-san, non posso assolutamente accettare! Sono suoi ed è un dono fin troppo generoso, non posso accettare!». L'anziano signore però non voleva cedere e fece per metterli dentro la tasca dei jeans di Nowaki, insistendo.<br>«Wacchan, usali! Mi sono stati regalati da colleghi ma non posso andarci e non voglio buttarli, sarebbe davvero un spreco. So che tu potrai farne un uso migliore!». Nowaki non riusciva davvero a crederci, gli pareva troppo anche per lui. Com'era possibile quella fortuna inaspettata. Cacciò dalla tasca i biglietti e li guardò, i suoi occhi sgranati e l'espressione di sorpresa e gioia in lui. Era davvero troppo ma erano perfetti.  
>Il viso del ragazzo si illuminò come non mai e in uno slancio di gioia, come suo solito, abbracciò il signor Maeda e lo ringraziò dal più profondo del cuore.<br>Era davvero una fortuna improvvisa, ma giunta nel momento più opportuno.  
>Dopo aver salutato con tutti i convenevoli Maeda-san, corse a casa euforico e gioioso, tenendo stretti in mano i biglietti. Doveva preparare tutto e partire, sarebbero andati ad un onsen!<p>

Hiroki tornò presto dall'università, esausto. Era riuscito a fuggire dalle grinfie del professor Miyagi che lo voleva trascinare a bere in qualche squallido bar: no, assolutamente no! Kamijou –detto il Diavolo- Hiroki, professore associato nella cattedra di Letteratura all'università M non si sarebbe in nessun modo abbassato a tornare a casa completamente ubriaco!  
>Per lui il compleanno non era una festa, ma una tortura. Era solo un nuovo modo per vedersi allo specchio più vecchio, stanco e soprattutto, per sua disgrazia, meno maturo di come avrebbe voluto essere.<br>Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, con un sospiro di sollievo, poggiandovi la schiena esanime; in casa sembrava non esserci nessuno, forse Nowaki ancora non tornava dall'ospedale o, forse, non sarebbe tornato quella sera.  
>Festeggiare il proprio compleanno da solo.. Che magra consolazione, vero Kamijou il Diavolo?<br>Il cuore sembrò stringersi appena in una morsa malinconica, al pensiero che Nowaki non sarebbe stato con lui, quella sera. Già si vedeva, davanti una torta preso al convenience store e qualche candelina, a canticchiare da solo buon compleanno per poi spegnere le candeline. Si passò una mano sul viso, colto da un improvviso senso di solitudine.  
>«Hiro-san..? Cosa stai facendo seduto per terra?». La voce bassa e pacata di quel grande, grosso idiota che lo chiamava Hiro-san e che gli faceva battere il cuore ogni volta in maniera terribile era lì, sopra di lui e lo guardava perplesso. Non era all'ospedale, non avrebbe festeggiato il compleanno da solo.<br>«Eh-? No! Niente!». Si rialzò in piedi, scostandosi la polvere indifferente e senza guardarlo. Come aveva pensato che quell'idiota si fosse dimenticato del suo compleanno, stupido e fissato con lui come era?  
>Nowaki sorrise e lo strinse immediatamente a sé, cingendogli dolcemente le spalle e poggiando dolcemente il viso sulla sua spalla.<br>«Buon compleanno, Hiro-san.. Sono felice che sei tornato presto…» sussurrò al suo orecchio. Hiroki non parlò, avvampando ed evitando lo sguardo penetrante di Nowaki, che gli sorrideva. La mano di lui scivolò dolcemente sul collo e sulla guancia del festeggiato, avvicinando il suo viso al suo e baciandolo delicatamente.  
>Nella mente di Hiroki viaggiarono così tanti pensieri e sensazioni da renderlo terribilmente felice, felice di averlo accanto, felice di amarlo, felice che lui lo amasse, felice di poter compiere un nuovo anno insieme a lui, non solo, non più solo. Ovviamente non avrebbe condiviso questi pensieri con nessuno, mai e poi mai, specialmente con quel pazzo di Nowaki.<br>«Hiro-san, ti ho fatto un regalo un po' particolare, quindi dobbiamo sbrigarci ad andare!» esclamò improvvisamente Nowaki, colto da un'insolita euforia. No, Nowaki, effettivamente era sempre terribilmente euforico.  
>«I-i-idiota.. Non dovevi prendermi nulla! Ti avevo detto che non dovevi organizzare niente di strampalato…» borbottò a bassa voce Hiroki, lasciandosi trascinare da Nowaki in camera. Aveva preparato una piccola borsa con alcuni vestiti all'interno.<br>«Partiamo..?» chiese perplesso Hiroki, osservando la borsa. Nowaki non rispose, semplicemente sorrideva e si metteva addosso il giubbotto, pronto ad uscire. A quanto pare non avrebbe scoperto assolutamente nulla, come al solito.

Dopo un'ora di viaggio, Nowaki ed un bendato Hiroki, si ritrovarono nel quartiere periferico di Tokyo, dove si trovavano tutte le terme più lussuose e rinomate.  
>«Siamo arrivati..?». Hiroki non sapeva se essere preoccupato o meno. Di certo, con Nowaki accanto, si poteva solo essere preoccupati. Il ragazzo gli sorrise allegramente, stringendogli la mano senza rispondere, ed entrando nell'onsen del loro biglietto: esso comprendeva una notte nelle terme con accesso a tutte le vasche ed una vasca personale. Proprio perfetto per il compleanno del suo Hiro-san!<br>«Abbiamo una prenotazione per due, a nome Kusama Nowaki!». Trillò allegramente la voce fin troppo euforica di Nowaki. Hiroki, ancora più spaventato, tentava di scoprirsi la benda ma inutilmente, visto che Nowaki faceva di tutto per impedirgli di vedere, non ancora.  
>La padrona delle terme, una signora anziana ma dal viso gioviale e simpatico, accompagnò i due ragazzi in una camera in fondo. A quanto pare in quel periodo c'era poca affluenza alle terme. Erano comunque in un onsen molto prestigioso, non frequentato da tutti. La fortuna di Nowaki, non c'è che dire. Hiroki, in fondo al gruppo, veniva trascinato da Nowaki ormai passivamente: aveva già rinunciato a ribellarsi a lui e, in fondo, era molto curioso di sapere cosa accidenti avesse organizzato quel maledetto idiota.<br>«Hiro-san, siamo arrivati!». Nowaki gli tolse prontamente la benda ed Hiroki, ancora piuttosto agitato e preoccupato, aprì lentamente gli occhi. Davanti a lui una splendida stanza, praticamente una suite, che dava all'infuori in una vasca privata. Hiroki sgranò gli occhi, completamente incredulo di ciò che vedeva. Era pazzo, era terribilmente pazzo, come aveva fatto? Con quali soldi? Aveva speso tutto quanto per fare quella pazzia? Sì, era indubbio, aveva fatto una grandissima pazzia e l'avrebbe pagata carissima!  
>Si voltò verso di lui, fulminando scintille da tutti i pori.<br>«T-t-t-t-TU-! Co-co-co-… Oh mio dio! Nowaki, come accidenti hai fatto! Non devi spendere i tuoi soldi in questo modo, maledizione!». Nowaki lo guardava invece sorridendo beato, come se quei strilli, a cui era abituato, gli entrassero da un orecchio e gli uscissero da un altro. Senza parlare, sorridendo, felice, lo strinse a sé e lo baciò nuovamente, felice.  
>«Buon compleanno, Hiro-san». Hiroki, incredulo, si strinse a lui, avvampando ancora di più, privo di parole.<br>«Sei un pazzo…» sussurrò Hiroki, nascondendo il viso sul suo petto.

Qualche ora dopo essersi sistemati nella stanza con il bagaglio, Hiroki si rilassava in acqua, nella vasca privata –sotto costrizione di Nowaki che l'aveva praticamente obbligato ad andare a rilassarsi-.  
>Era tutto così perfetto, che più e più volte Hiroki si era ritrovato a pizzicarsi sul braccio per vedere se stava sognando o se fosse un maledetto scherzo del professo Miyagi. No, era tutto vero.<br>«Hiro-san, ci facciamo il bagno insieme?». Nowaki, dietro di lui, tutto allegro, era pronto per buttarsi in acqua con lui.  
>«Ma-ma.. Ma anche no! Tu, pussa via! Mio compleanno, vasca mia, tu non ci entri!» borbottò Hiroki, allontanandosi tempestivamente da lui. Sapeva benissimo cosa significava fare il bagno con quel maledetto bastardo. Nowaki lo guardò un po' triste, ma non si perse d'animo. Si tolse immediatamente i vestiti e si gettò nella vasca, felice. Sembrava davvero un bambino che giocava nella vasca, quasi fosse la prima volta che andava alle terme con lui.<br>Hiroki, dall'altro lato, lo fissava serio, cercando di intercettare le sue mosse: sarebbe stato pronto a schivare ogni suo tentativo di.. "approcciarsi". Una fiamma violacea pervase le sue guance, al pensiero di loro due, in quel momento, da soli nella vasca da bagno.  
>Nowaki però sembrava perfettamente tranquillo, tutto allegro sguazzante nell'acqua. Che fare? Avvicinarsi? No, assolutamente no! Se avesse voluto fare qualcosa lui, si sarebbe avvicinato lui, sissignore!<br>Perso com'era nei suoi pensieri –alcuni anche molto privati-, non si era accorto, alla sua destra, di due lunghe braccia che lo cingevano alla vita; Nowaki infatti era riuscito a raggiungerlo e a riprenderselo!  
>«Va-vattene! Non ti voglio!» sbottò improvvisamente Hiroki, tornando dal suo mondo. Nowaki rideva e non lo lasciava andare affatto anzi, lo stringeva a sé, posando le labbra sulle sue. Hiroki, nel tentativo di dimenarsi e fuggire da lui, era rimasto al contrario in trappola.<br>«Nh… Sei.. Un bastardo…». Il volto violaceo e il calore delle terme lo costringevano ora a stringersi a lui e ricambiare il bacio. Lo sapeva benissimo che sarebbe finita in quel modo, lo sapeva!  
>Senza nemmeno accorgersene, si erano ritrovati sul letto, uno sopra l'altro, nudi, che si stringevano e baciavano con foga. Le labbra di Nowaki scivolavano lungo il corpo di Hiro-san, lasciando impronte indelebili sul suo corpo accaldato. Hiroki, completamente rosso in viso, ansimava, cercando di coprirsi il volto, troppo imbarazzato. Le labbra di lui erano tornate immediatamente sulle sue, facendo scivolare via il braccio che nascondeva il viso di Hiroki. I corpi di entrambi si desideravano terribilmente l'un l'altro. Nowaki lo stringeva a sé, baciandolo eccitato. Hiroki, sotto di lui, era trascinato da quel maledetto e favoloso flusso di passione che lo coglieva ogni volta che si trovava con lui, ogni volta che era tra le sue braccia, a giacere insieme nel letto, quel flusso lo pervadeva completamente e lo rendeva felice. Era maledettamente felice di star con lui, lo amava alla follia –anche se non glielo avrebbe mai detto-.<br>D'altro canto, Nowaki era così felice di stare con lui che non perdeva occasione di sussurrare al suo orecchio quanto lo amasse, provocando solo un spasmo di imbarazzo e di malcelata felicità in Hiroki.  
>«Ti amo, Hiro-san…»<br>«Anch'io… Idiota… Anch'io…»  
>Quella notte, stringendosi nel loro intimo e perfetto atto di amore, Kamijou Hiroki il suo bellissimo compleanno.<p>

_The End_


End file.
